Weapon X: Damnation/Issue Two
The second issue of Weapon X: Damnation. Synopsis The mysterious Timebroker has brought together a team of heroes with barely any connections (King Thor, Super-Skrull, Devastator, Spider-Man and Doctor Fantastic) to solve threats all around the Multiverse, big and small! now if only they knew what the threat was... Plot Picking up where the last issue left off, all the heroes (except Devastator) turn to King Thor for guidance, as he was assigned as leader. It is revealed King Thor still has Mjolnir, as he pulls it out and smacks the wall, causes a brief flash of light that reveales they are in the sewers. While thinking of a way out, the team are attacked by mysterious soldiers. They manage to fight them off, with one of their members lighting a torch and asking who they are and if they are working for Hydra. They assure the strange man none of them work for Hydra, and convince them when they realize Thor is one of their members. The soldiers take Weapon X to their underground base, where they reveal that in their world there are no heroes left, as all of them have been wiped out. When questioned how this happened, the man goes on to explain that a man named Heinrich Zemo plotted from behind the scenes for years, taking over the organization Hydra, and building up an army that he used to ravage the land, with no one expecting his attack. All the heroes reveal that on their worlds Heinrich Zemo revealed himself much sooner due to the reveal Captain America was still alive. However, the man asks a simple question: "who's Captain America?" Everyone is shocked, including Devastator (who usually only shows anger), and begin listing off everything Captain America has done. They are cut off by an unknown voice, which turns out to be an older Tony Stark, who reveals that on this world Captain America actually did die in WWII, his body was found, he had a funeral and everything. Tony then reveals he knows the heroes are from alternate universes, as on his world Thor was actually one of the first heroes to die. After explaining all this, he gives King Thor a friendly hug before moving on and asking them what they're doing here. All the Weapon X members look at each other for a minute, with Spider-Man answering that they're here to stop Hydra. This causes Tony to laugh, saying that he's not sure what Hydra they're thinking of, but this world's Hydra is so powerful they toppled companies, cities, countries and more. However, a little bit of belief is put in him when King Thor says that even a powerful Hydra isn't as powerful as Galactus himself, implying that he has defeated Galactus where he comes from. After this, Tony simply replies with "okay... maybe you have a chanse". Later, two Hydra soldiers are walking through the streets while an alarm yells "curfew time!" over and over. One of the Hydra soldiers spots a homeless man, demanding to know why he's out at curfew. The man replies that he has no home, with one of the soldiers claiming that's not an excuse. The other agrees saying that the man should "go underground with the rest of the rejects". The man appoligises, but the soldier fires a large bullet from his gun that blows up. When the dust clears, the homeless man is completely gone, which is not unusual. But they then notice there is no blood or bits. After seeing this, they find a peace of papper that says one simple word. "Up". The soldiers look up, revealing Weapon X and the so-called "rejects" the soldiers where talking about standing on the rooftops over there. They then hear a voice giving a short speech about how Hydra will fall before revealing Tony in his Iron Man armor, holding the homeless man. He puts him down and lifts his hand up, firing a blast that knocks the two soldiers back for miles. Tony goes on to say that his good old MK X never let him down, as the homeless man thanks Tony over and over, before running off claiming he'll tell everyone of what he's seen today. This makes Tony remember his youth when he fought alongside the Avengers. Tony then turns and sees his team of "rejects", who he calls the New Avengers as a memorial to his fallen friends. All the New Avengers cheer for Tony, and every member of Weapon X is happy except for Doctor Fantastic and Devastator. Super-Skrull points this out, with Spider-Man responding that Devastator is never happy and he can never tell how Doctor Fantastic feels. After Super-Skrull lets out a light chuckle, Spider-Man says that, all joking aside, Super-Skrull does have a point. They ask Doctor Fantastic what's wrong, with him responding that something isn't right, as Tony Stark's joy and determination have been restord, so why hasn't their mission ended yet? Every member of Weapon X hears Fantastic say this, with all of them responding with complete confusion. The Timebroker is revealed to be watching this, having a conversation with an unseen person (presumably either another Timebroker or some kind of Multiversal entity) who points out that it is strange how Weapon X hasn't been teleported back yet. The Timebroker replies that sometimes there's more to a situation than once thought, and as he says this the eye of Baron Zemo is shown watching a tape of the heroes defeating his men over and over again, becoming more and more angry with each replay. Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel NEW